leviathanscottwesterfeldfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Malone
'''Edward "Eddie" Malone '''is an American journalist for the New York World. He is introduced in ''Behemoth, where he meets Deryn and then Alek in the Ottoman Empire. He returns in Goliath to try to find more information about about Alek. In the series In Behemoth, he is posted in Istanbul and holds the position 'Istanbul Chief Correspondent.' He is first introduced as he is covering the British ambassador's trip on the Dauntless, an elephant walker. There, he attempts to interview Deryn "off the record", and witnesses her daring rescue of the walker from German saboteurs. Later, he meets Alek in an Istanbul coffee shop as he is looking for German mechanical workers to interview, and delivers a message from Alek to Count Volger using his Darwinist recording frog, Rusty. Soon afterward, though, Malone becomes interested in both Deryn and Alek's secrets, and discovers who Alek really is. Malone convinces Alek to give him a tell-all interview by threatening to expose the Committee's plans. When his interview is published, along with a photograph of Alek, it is quickly noticed by the British consulate in America and a copy soon finds its way on board the Leviathan, where Volger shows a copy to Alek. Malone continues to write articles about Alek and Deryn in Goliath. When the Leviathan arrives in California, Malone is there to meet it at Hearst's estate, even though he works for Hearst's rival, Pulitzer. Deryn helps him to sneak aboard the Leviathan, where he has a somewhat tense relationship with Hearst's employees Adela Rogers and Philip Francis. In Mexico, Malone discovers Deryn's secret and is only stopped from publishing it when Alek reveals that he is the heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary. Malone writes the final article in the series, which is about Alek renouncing his claim to the throne and deciding to work for the Zoological Society. Physical description Eddie Malone is usually slovenly dressed, and Deryn describes his clothing as looking "like a dog's breakfast." He carries a memory frog and a camera of mixed Darwinist and Clanker design. In the illustrations, he appears somewhat unshaven, with dark hair and eyes. He also wears glasses. Personality Malone puts his desire to get interesting stories for his paper above everything. He also seems to be generally curious, and has a tendency to stick his nose in everything, including things that are unlikely to make a good news story, such as Deryn's secret. However, he seems to also be very interested in being impartial, and, when talking to Deryn, describes with great feeling the plight of the Ottoman people after Churchill has "borrowed" the Osman. He seems to treat his frog, Rusty, with affection as well, occasionally scratching it under its chin. Fabricated Creatures Malone carries his fabricated recording frog, Rusty, with him on his shoulder to record conversations and interviews. He also carries a camera of mixed Clanker and Darwinist design, which contains a fabricated firefly to supply the light needed to take photographs. Malone is shown to treat Rusty and the firefly like pets, often scratching Rusty's chin and feeding the firefly sugar cubes. Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Appears in Behemoth Category:Appears in Goliath